Just Wait For Me
by MaiaWorld
Summary: Momo is Toshiro’s friend and protector since she’s six years older than him. He also has a secret crush on her. Upon entering college, Momo left her town and Toshiro. Years later, the two meet again but now, Momo’s a teacher and Toshiro’s her student.
1. Toshiro's First Crush

**Just Wait For Me**

**Chapter 1- Toshiro's First Crush**

A five year old white haired boy namely Toshiro stood looking outside the window. He looked bored since he has nothing to do inside. He doesn't want to play with his toys anymore. He also finished doing his home works. He decided to go outside and play with other kids but it started to rain when he got out the door. Though disappointed, he went back inside and went upstairs to his room.

His parents weren't home. Their working during daytime and sometimes during weekend, they go home late leaving Toshiro home alone without anyone to look after him. He rather wants to be alone than having a baby sitter or guardian looking after him. And his parents know it. He always see him self as a grown up. One day when Toshiro got sick and his parents cannot afford to stay home to look after him due to hectic schedule they hired a baby sitter for him though he strongly disapproved.

Someone knock from the front door. Toshiro knew that his baby sitter they hired for him came. Her mother stands up from his bed to open the door. Angry with the arrival of his baby sitter he covered himself with his blanket. After a few minutes, her mother came back with an innocent looking young girl. "Toshiro, your guardian is here." Said her mother pulling the blanket from Toshiro but he's strong. He holds it tightly until her mother gave up and instead calls his father in the next room.

The girl kept quiet in her place not knowing what to do. Toshiro doesn't hear any sound coming from her mother anymore so he sits up since it's starting to feel sweaty. He saw a girl staring at him then smiles. "Hi! I'm Momo." she said waving her hands to him. He's surprised to see her so he immediately covered himself again with blanket. Momo rushed to him and tried to pull the blanket. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" she asked feeling sorry.

His father came and immediately pulls the blanket off from Toshiro. "Don't give your guardian a headache on her first day!" he shouted to Toshiro. Toshiro didn't answer back. When everything is alright, his parents leave for work. Momo get something from the kitchen to cook for him.

She put the apron on her and starts to think on what to cook for lunch. "What food should I prepare for him?" she asked herself putting her hand on the head. She opened the fridge and looked for the available food but no idea came to her mind. "Maybe I should ask him." She went upstairs and opened the door in Toshiro's room. Upon seeing her he again immediately try to cover himself with blanket but she pull the blanket before he could do it. "Trying to cover your self again?" she said putting down the blanket and her hands on her hips.

"You don't scare me!" cried Toshiro standing on his bed and walking towards her with his eyes on her. "Don't look at me like a small kid!" looking face to face with Momo. "You understand?"

Momo didn't mind what his talking to, she puts her hand above Toshiro's head. "You're so cute when you're pretending to be old." she said happily getting close to him. He starts to blush and feel shy but he's already pissed on what she had said 'pretending to be old' he pushed her heavily and fell on the floor. Momo though hurt smiles at him while standing up. She put her hand on her lower hip because it hurts but not showing it to him though it's obvious.

He knows that she's hurt, he felt guilty and wants to help her but didn't dare to. He remains in his position looking down at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked trying to scare her. "I'll do it again if you get near me for the second time." He repeated making his face angry but Momo doesn't felt scared or angry at him.

"I'll prepare lunch for you? What do you like?" she asked still her hands on her lower hips. He didn't reply instead he lay on his bed quietly. "You're too active and strong for a sick boy so I won't cook any meat for you" Then she went down.

For the whole day, all she did was to try and make friends with him but he refuses. She cooked lunch and dinner for him. Though he kept saying it taste bad he can't control his mouth when eating the food she made because it were all delicious even it's meat free. When Toshiro's parent came she was paid immediately. She bid goodbye to him and left. Toshiro was looking at her from his window. She looked behind smiling and waving at him but he closed the curtains to avoid seeing her.

One week has passed and Momo haven't come back to his house. Even if he doesn't admit it, he misses her. When his father and mother were going to celebrate their anniversary they again asked Momo to look after him.

Toshiro was waiting for her in the living room watching television. He knows that Momo already came but doesn't welcome her. She walks there silently and sits beside him watching. She's so quiet and he wants her to talk. He turned off the television. Momo didn't speak. They sat together without talking. Toshiro starts to get pissed. He stands up to turn off the light but he's so small and he can't reach it. Without his knowledge Momo turned it off. It became dark.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Toshiro turning behind him. She opened the light and he realizes that she was just beside him.

"You want to turn off the light right? So I've decided to help you little Toshiro."

"You're ridiculous Momo!" he said ashamed now walking to the couch and sits. For him, his pride has been lowered because he spoke first. Momo sits beside him laughing quietly with her hands covering her mouth. He's starting to feel uncomfortable with her but seeing her laugh made him feel happy. "Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously not looking at her.

She moved closer to him making him blush. "Because you're the first person who called me ridiculous, little Toshiro." She said jokingly. "Can I call you Shiro? Toshiro is a little too long?" He nod and moved an inch away and turning his back against her putting his hand on his chest. He felt something inside pumping fast and he can't breathe properly. She doesn't mind what he's doing instead she looked at the clock and decided to make him go to bed. He followed her and went to bed. He still looks at her like he wants to tell her not to go. "I'll sit in your chair and watch you until you sleep, Shiro." She said putting the blanket above Toshiro. With her words he sleeps.

The two became close and every time his parents won't be home they asked her to look after him. But sometimes even if they don't ask her, she still comes to see and play with Toshiro. He always plays board games with her like scrabble, chess, and snake and the ladder. Momo always wins but sometimes she just let him win so that he won't feel inferior or bored. Because of Momo's visitation to him, he seldom plays with his same age friends.

One day when Momo and her friend were walking home after school they saw a little boy being beaten by older kids. Momo recognized him as Toshiro, he's still standing though he has many wounds and cuts on his body and his uniform is torn and dirty. She rushed to him to stop the fight. "What are you doing?" she shouted standing between Toshiro and the group of older kids. The kids run away when her friends came running to her. She hugs Toshiro and was so worried. She brought him home and heals his injuries. Toshiro was happy being taking good care by her.

Every time he's involved with fight, Momo always come to his rescue. When his 6th birthday came. His parents invited her to his request. She gave him a kid's watch with a Lion King design. He really appreciates it and puts in a box. He doesn't use it and keeps it as his most precious treasure. Years passed and every time his birthday comes he doesn't forget to invite her and vice versa.

Six years have passed and their still friends. Momo's going to celebrate her 18th birthday on the weekend. She stopped by Toshiro's house to give him an invitation. She keeps ringing the doorbell but no one opens it. She looked in the window but the curtain kept her from seeing inside. A hand suddenly covers her eyes. "Put your hands off me!" she said trying to remove it. "Take it off!" she repeated. "I know who you are, Shiro!"

He removed his hands. Momo looked behind, handling him an envelope. He gets it and read. After reading he put it inside his bag. "You're turning 18 Momo, you're already a lady." Momo was overwhelmed with how Toshiro said 'lady'. He looked at her and said. "But you still look like a kid." Her happiness then fades.

"Just go to my birthday party." She said disappointed leaving him behind.

When Momo got home her mother was talking on the phone seriously and looking depressed. She wants to comfort her but she just turns her back to her. She head to her room and find her birth date on the calendar and on the date she'll be entering college. She dreams of becoming a teacher that's why she accepts baby sitting.

"After two months, I'll be entering college. I'm so excited." She said happily dancing in joy. She's so happy like nothing's going to be wrong. She opened her closet and looked at the dress she'll be wearing in her birthday party. She gets it and wears in while looking in the mirror. "Its so beautiful." She again dances in joy and excitement to her coming birthday.

Meanwhile, Toshiro's problematic. He can't think of anything to give her and her birthday is already on Saturday.

**End**


	2. Broken

**Just Wait For Me**

**Chapter 2- Broken**

Momo's birthday came and Toshiro got himself a gift for Momo. The 'most beautiful gift' as what he called it that Momo will receive. He put it inside a large box and wrapped it with ribbon. After wrapping it he then finds clothes to wear. Momo's also preparing for her most awaited birthday. She's putting make up on her face together with her mother helping her. "You're so beautiful Momo." Her mother said proudly holding her face while her tears fall from her eyes then hugs her tightly. Momo doesn't know what to say. She let go of Momo and wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Momo asked worriedly starting to cry too but her mother immediately get a tissue and try to wipe her eyes. "I won't cry." She said taking the tissue and staring above to avoid ruining the make up.

Her mother gets the dress she'll be wearing. "I bought a more beautiful dress Momo, will you wear it?" Momo stands and hugs her mother. The two became emotional especially her mother for an unknown reason. When everything is alright and her visitors were starting to come she went out to see them but before she could go to her friends her mother hold her hand and kiss her on her left cheek for so long then withdraw from her smiling. She walks away answering her phone with Momo's eyes on her. She tries to follow her mother but she felt somebody holding her hand.

"You're so pretty Momo." Said one of her friends disabling her to follow her mother. She smiles at them but looked again at her mother's direction but she was not there anymore. There were many visitors who came. Most are her friends and classmates from her high school, her relatives from her mother also came. There were many foods on the table like fried chicken, steak, pasta, turkey and deserts. They also dance all night long. When it came for the last dance somebody grab Momo's hand immediately from behind. It was Toshiro, he's wearing a tuxedo making Momo laugh.

"Aren't you too young to be wearing a tuxedo?" she teased laughing quietly and can't remove her eyes on his attire. When the dance is about to start he pulls her and the two dance happily. But people stare at them since Momo is taller than him and she's wearing high heeled sandals making it difficult for Toshiro to dance with her.

When she's going to blow her candles, she looked around looking for her mother but she wasn't there. She's no where to be found. She was thinking of her but she suddenly bumped a visitor holding a glass of juice making it fell and breaks. She moved away nervously looking at the broken glass with enlarged eyes.

She kneels and picks the pieces of glass on the floor though her friends stop her. Her hand gain cuts from the pieces of glass but she won't stop she kept thinking of her mother. Seeing her on that situation, Toshiro pulls her up. She's still nervous, he can tell it because she's shaking. "Momo, stop it." He said. "Calm down." he continued to Momo who's not paying attention.

Her auntie gave her water to drink until she calmed down. She sits in a chair trying not to think of her missing mother. "It's time to blow the candle my dear." She did as she was told to. When the candles were blown everybody claps their hand and starts to give their present to her with their birthday message while she's sitting in a chair. When it's Toshiro's time to give his gift a man rushed into Momo and murmurs something. Withoput delay, she runs outside not minding her visitors and her friend, Toshiro.

She gets inside the car with her auntie immediately and drives away. Her other relatives end the party and apologized to the visitors. Curious about what's happening he asked what the problem is but they too don't know what's happening so he went home still holding his gift for her with a disappointed face.

When Sunday morning came he decided to visit Momo but his father and mother didn't allow him since he promised to them that if they allow him to go to that party he'll go with them in visiting her ill grandmother on Sunday. He didn't argue with them anymore for what he knows is that their visit will only last for two days but it turned out to be two weeks.

On his two weeks stay on her grandmother's place, he was so bored like time passes so slowly. He doesn't have anything to do but to look after her farm and serve his ill grandmother. His vacation with them wouldn't be so boring if he only knows what's bothering or what problem occurs in Momo's family. He's so worried about her. He wants to call her but can't since there's no telephone available. There's also no internet connection.

After their two weeks stay there. They went home and arrived in their house midnight so he cannot go to Momo's place for he's forbidden. When morning came he rushed to her house without taking breakfast nor coffee. He knocked several times until someone opened the door. An unknown man came out holding baggage putting inside the car. He tried to look inside. "What do you need boy?" asked the man looking at him.

"Is Momo home?" was his immediate reply.

"Go inside if you're going to say goodbye to her otherwise you'll lose your only chance little boy."

He got pissed at the man calling him 'little boy' but didn't mind it that much for he became surprised at what the man had said. He rushed inside to find Momo. He ended up knocking in her room. Looking depressed, paler and thinner than before, she opened it and smile when she saw Toshiro. "Hi, Shiro." She greeted in her unusual tone.

"Why are your things covered with white blanket?" he asked worried breathing heavily for he's tired. "And why are you dressed like you're going somewhere?"

"I remember, I haven't told you. You weren't here during her funeral, weren't you?"

"Funeral?" he repeated shocked. "Who's funeral, I'm sorry I don't know anything Momo, I'm not here for two weeks." He explained.

Momo starts to cry but controls it to avoid worrying Toshiro. "My mother's funeral." She looked the other direction. "She got into a car accident on my birthday." She gulps. "Now, I'm going to my father." She continues. "Since no one from my mother relatives here want to adopt me."

"You're at the right age; you don't need someone to adopt you." exclaimed Toshiro in a loud voice getting her hand for he somehow pity her.

"I don't want to be with him. To be with the person I don't know is a huge craziness but I have no choice. Mother left me with no money and full of debt. How will I pay it? My father came after her funeral and request me to come and live with him. He paid all our debts and promised to send me to college, that's what my mother used to tell me too. To go with him." She finished pulling her hand away from him. She went inside and finished putting her things on her bags and boxes. She looked again at Toshiro standing on the door with sad aura. "We may not see each other again." She got his attention. "But you'll always be in my heart Shiro..." she put her hand on her heart's position. "And I know I'm also there."

He doesn't know what to say. "Do you really need to leave?"

"Yes, Shiro so please don't give me that look." She replied. "It makes me lonelier." A man came and gets her bags and boxes. Toshiro remembered that he hasn't given his gift for her. He gets to where Momo is hand and the two looked closely at one another.

"I'm going to get something Momo; it's my gift to you that I haven't given yet. Wait for me; I'll give it to you. Just wait for me." He finally said then rushed out of the door to his house.

After a few seconds, the man returned. "Ms. Momo, we need to go or the train will leave us." Said the man to her getting her last bag. Momo walks going outside and take a last glimpse on her room and bid goodbye. As they were walking towards the car.

"Can we wait for him a little longer?"

"We cannot make the train wait Ms. Momo please get inside." she followed him and get inside without any word as the man locked the gate and drives the car away. Momo was looking behind feeling sorry that she didn't wait for him.

Toshiro got the gift from his room and starts to run again to her house but he's starting to get tired. He's beginning to be sweaty. Upon running, he fell on the rocky hard ground but immediately stands up. When he got in front of her house, he tried to open the gate but it was locked.

"Where are they?!" he asked loudly shaking the gate. A neighbor came outside and told him since he's already bothering them from the noise his making. "The train station." He again run fast, he wants to ride a taxi but there were no available. He's really tired but continues to run. When he's near, the train starts to move. He suddenly looked at it and saw Momo sitting beside one of the windowa. "Momo!" he shouted but it seems that she doesn't hear him. He run to the direction where the train is moving to and follow it. "Momo! Momo! Momo!"

The man with Momo saw Toshiro running following the train. Momo doesn't notice him since she's thinking too much. "Look outside Ms. Momo and you'll be surprise." She did what she was told and saw him. She starts to cry and tries to open the window but she can't until the man helped her.

"Shiro!" she shouted waving her hands but the train started to run fast making it hard for him to follow it anymore. He tried to follow until he fell hard on the grassy ground and wounded his leg on a sharp stone, he tried to stand but couldn't anymore. His leg is bleeding. He's crying with sadnessand regret for not being able to give his gift to her. "Shiro!" Cried Momo.

"Momo!" cried Toshiro for the last time. "I'll be waiting until the day we meet again!" trying to stand off the grassy ground. "I promise!"

**End**


	3. Six Years Afterwards

**Just Wait For Me**

**Chapter 3- Six Years Afterwards**

"Toshiro!" shouted a loud voice coming from a lady in a sexy dress with books in her arms. Toshiro came out of his room looking uncomfortable seeing the lady in her revealing clothes. "Why? Aren't you feeling well?" she asked walking towards him then put her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature. "You don't have any fever." She said. Toshiro moved his head away from her.

"Are you a tutor or what?" he asked pissed not looking at her clothes.

"Oh, Toshiro, I thought it'll motivate you to study more if your tutor will wear sexy dress, but I guess it didn't work." Was her disappointed reply. Toshiro looked at her with a disgusted look. "What?"

"I don't dream of a sexy tutor, besides I don't even need a tutor." Was his cold, hurtful answer. "But I guess I'm a little mean for saying those words, I'm sorry Ms. Matsumoto." He said with a tone of apology. The lady hugs her with joyousness not minding what he said earlier.

"I told you not to call me in that way… It's so formal!" she said still hugging Toshiro who's trying to withdraw from her but she's bigger and stronger so he just let her, anyway it's her way of greeting him. "Call me Rangiku!" After their sweet hugs and greetings, they went to his room and there she teaches him. Rangiku is a science and math teacher but she's more on science. She's been teaching him for two months after Toshiro and his parents moved there. She immediately got close to him and vice versa.

After two hours of studying, Rangiku closed the book and checked Toshiro's work. He's sitting quietly in his chair looking outside while Rangiku looks at him with no idea of what's in his mind. "Don't look at me. Just check my work so you can go home already." He said without eyeing Rangiku. Rangiku didn't reply to his snobby way of talking instead she walk towards him and hugs him again as he expected. "Why do you always hug me?!"

"Oh, Toshiro, you got perfect scores! You're so brilliant!" she exclaimed then withdraw from him handling him his work. He looked at it without any reaction then put it down in the table. "Aren't you glad you got perfect? Well, it's good; it means you're ready for school tomorrow. Are you excited?" she asked clapping her two hands happily.

"I'm not really excited but I guess there's no helping it."

"You're not excited because you're new here? And you miss your friends?"

Toshiro stand off his chair giving Rangiku a weird look. "Do all tutors like you? So irritating…" he finished walking out of the room knowing that their study lesson for that day is over. Rangiku just stood in her position scratching her head.

"Did I annoy him again?" she cleans everything and gets her things off the table. She went down and saw Toshiro in the kitchen opening the fridge and seems likes he's looking for food. "I'm going Toshiro, would you like to say goodbye?" she asked.

"No." he answered. Rangiku open the door but before she could make a step going out. "I would like to invite you have a snack first." he get out of the kitchen with a handful of foods and drinks. "Let's have snack first, so you won't be going home hungry." The two ate and make conversation.

When night came, Toshiro's parents came quietly to avoid waking him up but he's not asleep yet. He's looking outside with his window open not minding the cold wind blowing in. "I wonder where are you now?" he whispered to himself with his eyes on the dark sky. "I wished I could see you again but it's not possible anymore, but I promise I'll find you." When he heard footsteps getting near he immediately closed the window and into his bed. He covers him self with his blanket from head to foot. The door opened and his parent's went in putting some things in the floor and off they go again. _I guess they'll be going early tomorrow._

Morning came and Toshiro put on his new school uniform. It's obvious he's not excited going to school, he somehow misses his friends. They just moved there since his parent's are designated to work in that town. He has no choice but to come with them rather than to have someone to look over him. After preparing him self, he gets down and into the kitchen and see lots of food on the table with a letter saying:

Toshiro, enjoy you're first day on your new high school. This is your last year on high school and we expect so much and great things from you. Do not disappoint us.

Love,

Mother and Father

He put the paper down and without tasting the food on the table, he left.

"You're sick, you can't go to school!"

"I can't, I have classes today." Replied a soft voice after combing her hair, continuing to put on her make up looking a little pale. "This is the first day of class, I just can't ignore my students, I want to meet them especially my advisory section." The man gave up on convincing her; instead he escorts her in standing up. "Thank you, Shuuhei…"

"Just don't tire yourself, or else I'll go straight to your class and get you out of there without hesitation…" warned Shuuhei. "Do you understand me, Momo?"

"I do." Answered Momo with a sweet laugh which put Shuuhei in a moment of blushing. "You always take care of me so I won't worry you." The two went out of the house and into the car. He brought her to the school and there she waves her hand before getting in.

"Remember, do not tire yourself!" shouted Shuuhei with a tone of concern.

Momo looks back. "I won't!" she answered like a student to a parent. She first went to the teachers' room to prepare her things. She's wickedly weak but her excitement in meeting her students provided her enough energy and strength.

"It's your second year here and now you're given your own advisory class, how does it feel Momo?" asked his fellow teacher.

"I'm really overwhelmed when they told me that great news, I honestly waited for this day, I do hope they're all nice." She answered trying to hide her illness. "I'll be handling third year students, so I guess it'll be a little difficult but I'm ready for that challenge." She finished with so much joy.

"I'm glad to hear those words coming from you, Momo." The school bell rings which means they have to go to their respective class. Momo's first class is the first year students, she enjoyed being with them. She didn't start her lesson yet and instead make that day an introduction day to have them adjusted to their new environment. Lunch time came, students eat with their friends.

Toshiro just look outside and saw students of his same age playing soccer in the field. "D'you want to join the soccer team?" asked a male classmate, standing beside him and also looking at the players from below.

"I'm not interested." He replied.

"Well, we're different; I'll join in their team sooner or later." Exclaimed his classmate.

"Why join later when you can join now?" was Toshiro's question of curiosity as he look at his fellow classmate dreaming to be a soccer player.

"Because I want you to join too!" he answered quickly which annoys Toshiro but somehow made him laugh. "You'll join too, right? I want to join with somebody I know so my stay in their team will be more enjoyable."

"You suck…" answered Toshiro leaving his classmate still looking at the soccer team. He sits in his chair while waiting for lunch time to end. The bell rings and their next class is about to start.

Upon hearing the bell, Momo stand up and gets her things though she's not feeling well. She's breathing heavily as she wipes her face with a towel. "Please, don't interfere with my last class." Said Momo to her illness. "Just an hour to go." With that she walks to her class. Her advisory class sits in their respective place waiting for her, she opened the door and before stepping in, she sighs and gulps in nervousness. "This is it, my first advisory class." Then she finally steps in with a wide smile to greet them. "Good afternoon Class!" she greeted loudly after she gets in front.

Toshiro who's looking the other direction while thinking and got distracted after hearing the familiar voice. He looked at the direction where he heard it and there he saw a familiar face that he's always dreaming of seeing again and with wide eyes he saw and recognized his teacher as his childhood friend, Momo whom he got separated. He stares at her in amazement as she stands beautifully in her uniform.

"I'm going to be your science teacher for this whole year, I would like to introduce myself." She gets her chalk and writes her name on the board. 'Hinamori Momo.' It's confirmed, it really is Momo. After writing her name, she turned to them. "I'm Hinamori Momo, your adviser. Nice meeting you, my advisory class!"

Still, Toshiro can't believe it, at last he meet Momo again after a long time. He thought he'll never be able to see her again and now she's just meters away. He stands up getting everyone's attention as he look at his teachers' face with so much happiness which he cannot explain. "Momo…" he whispered though no one seems to hear him except Momo. "You really are her…"

"I am Momo, and would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Momo giving him the opportunity.

"I'm Toshiro, I mean your little Shiro, Momo!" he said loudly.

"Momo? I'm glad to meet you Toshiro, but it seems that you don't understand me, aren't you? I said introduce your self but in a polite manner and please avoid shouting. Look at your classmates when introducing your self and not at me." Was Momo's hurtful reply to Toshiro.

**End**


	4. Friends

**Just Wait For Me**

Momo is Toshiro's friend and protector since she's six years older than him. He also has a secret crush on her. Upon entering college, Momo left her town and Toshiro. Years later, the two met again but now, Momo's a teacher and Toshiro's her student.

**Chapter 4- Friends**

Upon hearing Momo's cold reply, he stands properly in his place and did what he was told. Over the whole session all he did was to stare at the innocent yet strict Momo. She seems to have changed a lot. She can speak in a loud voice and can control her students especially him. Though Momo has somewhat hurt his feelings, he still smiles at her whenever she look at his direction. After the class, he followed her from the classroom to the teachers' faculty until the gate though she's unaware of his presence.

"He's late…" Murmured Momo feeling exhausted from that tiring yet fulfilling day. "I can't wait for him anymore, I feel so dizzy." Her eyes were moving from one thing to another and it feels like she's going to vomit. She feels like falling down but then gets a hold of herself when she remembers that she's not home yet. Toshiro's looking at her from afar and it seems that he noticed this sudden change of atmosphere. "I can't wa… it… any…. more…." Finished Momo as she fell on the ground.

Upon losing consciousness, the students start to gather around her but Toshiro run without hesitation to Momo's place and hold her up as if he's the strongest person in the world. "Get out of the way!" he shouted angrily. "Don't get in the way, I'm in a hurry!" the students starts to give way until someone speak.

"What happened to Momo?"

Though he heard the question he still ignores it until he felt a heavy hand upon his shoulder. "What?" Toshiro looked from behind and sees the worried Shuuhei.

"Put her down!"

"I won't! Not until Momo's alright!"

"Momo won't get any better if you'll continue being stubborn, put her down! Who are you to her anyway? I'm her boy friend so I'm the one who has concern over her, do you understand kid?"

Toshiro stopsand think for a moment hesitating if he'll continue to bring Momo to the clinic. Shuuhei gets Momo from Toshiro's arms and lift her up instead and brought her inside his car and within a minute they left going to the hospital.

Still in his place, Toshiro's staring blankly in space not knowing how to react. The students who just went there to gossip start to go home, leaving him behind. "Who is he? Momo's boyfriend? Maybe not… What I remember about her is that she's not into boys. But… She's 20 plus." He keep asking himself those questions though it has been hours ago. His tutor Rangiku finds it easy to teach him because of him unusual behavior, he's quiet and it seems that he doesn't have the energy to get angry even if Rangiku keeps telling him stupid jokes.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Momo has gain consciousness after a few hours of rest. "I told you not to work today but you still insisted now looked what happened." Momo tried to get up but she's too weak so Shuuhei gave her a hand. "Don't force yourself." Said Shuuhei sitting beside Momo in her bed.

"Sorry… Did I make you worry?" she asked looking in his concern eyes. He nods in her question. "Oh, sorry Shuuhei… I didn't mean to." Shuuhei hold Momo's hand to somehow feel her. "I'm sorry…. You're really worried, but do not worry anymore, I'm better." She finished with a smile. _It's still nice that I have come to school, though all I did was to look and listen to them but I can't remember their names and faces clearly, sorry. _She thought as she looked outside the open window. "I want to sleep." She lay again in her bed and fell asleep.

"Rest for now Momo and I will look before you." Whispered Shuuhei as he stares at Momo's innocent face.

The next day, Momo's absent. Her substitute teacher is her close friend Kira. Though the lesson goes well in Toshiro's class, it can't be help that he's in a worry. He wants to ask his teacher where Momo could possibly be confined.

"Oh, so you want to know where your teacher is?" asked Kira to Toshiro who has cornered him in the hallway. "And may I know why do you want to know?"

"Sir, I'm her student and I'm really concern about her. Momo, I mean Ms. Hinamori has been a great and humorous person. It is because of her that I enjoy my stay here in school." Answered Toshiro.

"You enjoy your stay here just because of your one meeting with her?"

"Fortunately, yes sir and I'm starting to expect great things from this high school because of my impression towards her."

"I didn't know that Ms. Hinamori has created that impact towards you."

"Not only to me but also to my fellow students who has met her, they were so worried upon hearing the news that she lost consciousness."

"Oh, what a lucky teacher Ms. Hinamori for having you as her advisory section but unfortunately, I won't be able to tell you where she is."

Toshiro's only hope of seeing Momo fades. He stands in his position looking obviously disappointed. 'Why is that?" he asked not looking at his teacher. "Why won't you be able to tell us? Does the school forbid you?"

Kira was about answer but then he caught sight of his favorite student. "Yes Karin?"

"Sir, I was told earlier that I need to ask for your permission before I can excuse myself in my classes tomorrow." Said Karin passing by Toshiro. "Will you allow me to practice tomorrow for our near tournament?"

"Oh, Karin, I am very glad that you're asking for my permission. Of course you are allowed the girl's soccer team depends on you." Praised Kira.

"Well, that's not true… Maybe I'm the lead player but all of us work together to have those unbeatable scores." Kira and Karin continue talking happily as if Toshiro does not exist. He still keeps waiting for Kira's answer but then he got pissed after a while.

"Can you at least answer my question Sir Kira!" he cried angrily. Both Kira and Karin were surprised at this attitude shown before them. Feeling embarrass for her teacher, Karin immediately pushed Toshiro to the floor. "Why did you do that?" he asked while standing up. Karin didn't answer as her angry eyes were focus upon Toshiro's face. "I'm asking you!"

Before the fight heats up, Kira gets between the two of them. "Stop this!" he cried loudly gathering attention. He first looked at Karin. "Karin, please control your self!" then looked at Toshiro. "And you too, you're just new here and now you're starting a fight and can you at least pay respect to a girl!"

"I guess you're a gay! Only gays fight with girls!" Cried Karin.

"I won't fall for that stupid tease…" Said Toshiro as he tries to calm himself.

"Oh yeah?" cried Karin.

"Yeah!"

Feeling embarrass as she failed to piss Toshiro, she pushed him again to the floor making him fell and without hesitation, Toshiro stands up and get a hold of Karin's wrist. "Let go! It hurts!" cried Karin though Toshiro's not doing anything to hurt her.

"Apologize!"

"Sir Kira! This boy's hurting my wrist! Aaahhh!!!" Because of her loud cry, Toshiro without further discussion was brought to the guidance office together with Karin. "I'll tell them you tried to hurt me."

"Liar!" Defense Toshiro. After being brought to the discipline office, he went home without any word to Karin. He walks home passing by a hospital. _Could Momo be possibly resting there?_ He made a step going to the hospital's direction but then stop. _But what if Momo wouldn't claim me as her friend? What if she snob me again? And what if… her boy friend gets between our second meeting?_

"I have a dream… The kid I took care of… Found me… And yet… I ignored him…" She stands up and looked outside her window and sees a wonderful shade of purple in the sky as twilight is about to occur. She moves her eyes from one direction to another as she appreciates the wonderful scenery. She looked down and sees Toshiro standing in front of the hospital in the ground. "That kid… Could that be him? Could he be my little Shiro?"


	5. Like Before

**Just Wait For Me**

Momo is Toshiro's friend and protector since she's six years older than him. He also has a secret crush on her. Upon entering college, Momo left her town and Toshiro. Years later, the two met again but now, Momo's a teacher and Toshiro's her student.

**Chapter 5- Like Before**

"Shi…ro…" Whispered Momo. She looked focus on the small figure of a boy standing down in front of the hospital. She moves more closely to the window as she tries to open it but it was locked. Shiro was starting to walk away so she pressed her face into the window glass to have a last glance of him. "Where is he going?" She asked while following him with her eyes.

"Momo!" Cried a voice.

Momo immediately looked from behind and sees Shuuhei's face. The door was open and he was holding a bouquet of flower in his left hand and chocolates in his right. She actually didn't notice his presence; her attention was fully absorbed by Toshiro. "You're here." She said in a plain voice. "I thought you'll return tomorrow."

"Why are you standing there bare feet?" He asked in a commanding tone ignoring what Momo just said. Momo didn't speak. She just nods and looks down the floor to avoid his concern eyes. "And what are you looking…" Before Shuuhei could finish his sentence, Momo suddenly move back to the window remembering the boy she just saw. She tries to find him but he was no longer there.

_He's gone… Where is he?_ She asked her self desperately as she moves her eyes from one place to another not minding Shuuhei who walks beside her. "I've lost sight of him." She said disappointed.

"You're looking at someone from the window?"

"Yeah but now he's gone."

"Oh, and I guess it's my fault for interrupting you." Snapped Shuuhei. Momo decided not to speak. After a few seconds of silence. "And who are you looking at?"

"Just a familiar looking boy… Do you remember the story of the boy I took care of? I think I saw him standing down… The snobbish yet sweet boy…" She said smiling though she feels that Shuuhei's not feeling the same as her so she decided to stop her story and just goes back to her bed. Shuuhei place his hand upon Momo's forehead and feels a warm sensation. "Are you thinking that I'm still ill and what I saw is just an illusion?"

"Yeah." Snapped Shuuhei. Momo was hurt in his reply. "Momo let me tell you this, I know that you miss that boy you've always told me but it is impossible for you to see whose standing down there. You're in the sixth floor. I guess you're just having an illusion."

"I guess so…" Agreed Momo sadly. Shuuehei gave the flowers to Momo. She smells it and Shuuhei moves closer to her, he puts his arm around her as they both sit in the side of the bed. "Maybe…" She started getting Shuuhei's attention. "I just miss that boy… I've seen him twice this week… in my illusions." She finished before closing her eyes.

It was a boring week for Toshiro, he hasn't seen his dear Momo and what's worse, and he found an enemy, Karin. Whenever he stops by the soccer field, he always caught sight of Karin looking at him like she's asking for a fight. He doesn't mind her that much since she's a girl.

One Sunday morning, after having breakfast, he went out to take a ride in his bicycle and see the town. "Hey Toshiro!" yelled a boy from afar near the bridge. He's waving his hands highly with a big smile in his face. He stopped before the boy and recognized him as his friendly classmate. "Hey Yo!" He said clapping Toshiro's back.

"What's with you?" he said in a serious manner.

"I'm planning to watch the practice game of the boy's team in our school." He responded happily.

"Oh…" Replied Toshiro not interested.

"I heard that they're going to practice with those who wanted to join the team to see whose best among those applicants. Don't you want to join? We still have time!!!" Toshiro starts to drive his bicycle but then his arm was caught by his classmate. "Don't leave me here!!!" He cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cried Toshiro. "Let go of my arm! I'm not interested to join that soccer team!" He wants to leave him but then he won't let go. He's already pissed but doesn't feel hurting his classmate. In the end, he was convinced to watch the game in their school field since he doesn't have any thing to do back at home.

Karin and Toshiro look at each other's eyes for a moment but Toshiro removes his eyes first like he didn't see her. "Oh great! He's such a snobbish brat!" Said Karin to her self in a semi loud voice.

The search for new members has started but it seems that no one's fit as a player. "Any one else?!" Cried a member of the team looking at Toshiro's direction after they have entertained the line of applicants. "I guess there's no one." He turned his back until he felt a hand in his shoulder. It's Toshiro's classmate. "Are you serious? I don't think you're fit as a player in our team."

"Well, at least let me try."

"There's no way you could pass in our standard. Look at you, you're too small, and besides, you're appearance gives me the impression that you're weak. If we accept you, we might lose all our games." He laughs loud as the other members laugh. It was an insult having told him those words in front of many people. "Got it?" Toshiro's friend runs away from embarrassment.

"I'm also small!" Interrupted Toshiro which brought the whole place into silence. "But I believe that I can play better than any of you in that team…" he said. All eyes were on him as he talks seriously.

"Are you serious? You're nothing nonsense and before you speak those words, prove it first!"

"Oh! Then I guess you'll have to allow me to play there with all of you."

"All of us against you? You got a big mouth! Get here and we'll show you who you are insulting."

"Fool! Of course you can't play on your own!" Cried Karin though she was snob by Toshiro. "You're just putting yourself in extreme embarrassment."

The game starts. It was Toshiro against all of them, the game was unfair but Toshiro accepted it confidently. As the game starts, he made an unbelievable kick on the ball into the net without any sweat in him. He runs fast and kicks the ball into the direction where he wants it to be. As the game continues, he's still on the head. When the game ends, he was sweating. He got tired of the long yet satisfying games as he look at the disappointed soccer players. Even Karin can't help feeling proud for Toshiro.

"Great game!" Cried an old man in a sporty wear.

"Coach!!!"

The coach went to where Toshiro is and asked him to be a member but he put them down. He doesn't play for the reason of joining their team; he just did it to embarrass those players who made fun of his poor friend. He took his bicycle and off into the road to go home. In his way, his bicycle encountered a sharp rock. He doesn't have a choice but to walk while having his flat bicycle. He stopped in a near park just to sit. "I hope they learned their lessons to not embarrass weak people."

After a few minutes, five familiar boys encircled him. They were the boys he defeated from the game. "Maybe it feels good for you that you embarrassed us in front of those people!"

Toshiro stand up. "Yeah, It feels great!" he insulted. Pissed at his answer, two boys hold his arms without hesitation and start to punch him in every part of his body there since there are no people are surrounding them. Toshiro's lips are already bleeding. The boys laugh hard seeing him in that condition. He doesn't shout making those boys believe that he's not hurt so they punch him harder and use woods in torturing him.

"Look at you! Poor thing, you can't even fight us." They continue hurting him and his bicycle which they turned into a trash.

"Stop that!!!" Cried a voice from a distant. As they saw a woman rushing into their place, they left. Toshiro lay on the floor feeling helpless and full of blood. Her cute dress was stained with blood as she tries to hold him up but it was difficult. She looked into his face and recognized him. "Shi…ro…" It was Momo who was holding him. "Shiro!!!" She cried. Her eyes start to produce tears. It was hard for her seeing him in that condition.

Hearing her voice made him want to open his eyes as his head in her lap in the dirty ground. It was a little blur at first but then he sees Momo's teary face looking straight at him. "Momo…" He whispered. "Mo…mo…"

"You haven't changed… If I didn't come, you might be at your worst condition." She said in a worried tone. Hearing her sweet comforting voice makes Toshiro fulfilled. He doesn't mind anymore what had happened to him, what matters is that Momo, like before, is there to take care of him.

**End**


	6. I Miss You

**Just Wait For Me**

Momo is Toshiro's friend and protector since she's six years older than him. He also has a secret crush on her. Upon entering college, Momo left her town and Toshiro. Years later, the two met again but now, Momo's a teacher and Toshiro's her student.

**Chapter 6- I Miss You**

"I can't believe it!" Shouted Toshiro's dad angrily in his room in the hospital. "I have never thought of you going into a fight!" He finished. Toshiro's injuries were healed as when Momo found him, she immediately seek for help and brought him there. "Now! Look what happened, you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

"I un…der…stand… But how many times do I have to tell you dad that I didn't do anything." Explained Toshiro trying to sit up but his body hurts so he just lay on the bed. His mother just looks at him in a disappointed manner. "If you're mad at me because I can't go to school in this situation, then I'll try, I mean I'll definitely go…" Before his argument with his parents heats up, the door opened and Momo came in and brought him in the state of delightfulness.

"Excuse me?" She looked at Shiro raising her eyebrows. "You can't go to school in that condition. Of course I know you know that." She turned to his parents and greeted them.

"Oh Momo!" Toshiro's mother came rushing towards her to give her a sweet, tight hug. "It has been years since I last saw you." She withdrew her arms and smiles. "You were just a pretty debutant when you left our town and now, you're a beautiful lady."

"Oh yes, it has been years… I also remember Shiro." She turned to look at him but he's already staring at her she then faces his mother again. "He was just a twelve year old looking kid back then and now, look at him, he… still look the same." Joked Momo. The couples laugh and so is Momo but Toshiro just gave a plain reaction indicating that he's not pleased with her joke.

There was no helping it, Toshiro wasn't allowed to go home so his parents left since they have reports to finish at home. Momo gladly stay with him that afternoon.

"So… You're my student now, and you belong to my advisory class."

"Yeah and you forgot me during our first meeting in six years." Reminded Toshiro. He gets an apple from the table but Momo hold his hand. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to eat it?"

"Yes!" He answered quickly. Momo gets the apple from his hand and stands up looking for a knife. "Well you don't have to peel it; I can eat it just like that." But Momo seems to be not listening and after a matter of seconds, she's back with a plate of peeled and sliced apples. She handed it to him. "Thanks!" He starts to bite but feels embarrass as she looks at him. "Will you at least remove you're eyes from me, I'm not used to that."

"Oh! Sorry, I just want to look at your face." Said Momo. Toshiro blushed at her sudden revelation. "You see, it's been more than half a decade since I last saw you. You're face and other physical characteristics changed but on the way you deal with people, you're still the same." She commented sweetly until heir moment was bothered when her phone ring.

"Why don't you answer it?" Asked Toshiro who's starting to eat the sliced apple. The phone then stops ringing.

"It's not ringing anymore." She answered coldly. She stands up from her chair and starts to prepare her self as she looks in the mirror hanging from the wall and comb her semi-long black hair. "I think I must go now, it's starting to get late."

"Oh…" Whispered Toshiro disappointed. "Can't you stay for a little longer? I don't have someone with me here."

"I wish I could stay longer but I have works to finish, as you know, I have been four days absent and I need to pay those working days." She moves to Toshiro and lays her hands on his face. "You're really a teenager now."

"Yeah, I am." He answered looking straight at her face.

She walks going out the door and before she leaves, she gave Toshiro a last glance. "Sorry if I didn't recognize you back then, I was just not feeling well… I hope you forgive me… Goodbye." She waves her hand and left the room.

The next day, Toshiro's the talk of the whole school. A large photograph of him in the bulletin board was posted. It was Toshiro who's in the poster and the soccer team whom he defeated yesterday. Most of the girls were waiting for his arrival, they keep passing by his classroom but they end disappointed since he wasn't able to go to school due to his injuries.

"I still can't believe it, that kid won against the whole team." Said Kira as he enters the teacher's room. He's evidently upset. He put his books upon his desk loudly enough to be heard by Momo who was just checking home works in a near table.

"Any problem?" She asked.

"No, I just hate the fact that most of the students here talk about this boy about defeating the whole soccer team yesterday." Momo smile in her seat knowing that it's Toshiro whom he's talking about. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Oh, am I? Don't mind me." She answered. She continues what she was doing and when she was done, she immediately packs her things and goes to the hospital to visit her little Shiro.

Toshiro's reading a book in science when the door of his room opened. Seeing Momo, his boring day brightens. He tries to move but his injuries still hurts. "Hi Momo!" He welcomed her with a smile. She noticed the book Toshiro's holding.

"You're really into studying, good for you!" She said. "So how's your day here?"

"I'm stuck in this room with nothing else to do but read." He complains.

"Do you want me to turn on the television?"

"No…"

"Guess what?" Momo started. Toshiro didn't answer and instead wait for her next sentence. "You're the talk of the whole school. The little boy who defeated a bunch of excellent soccer players." She exclaimed excitingly.

"I'd rather be unpopular, doing home works and going to school than being known but stuck here in the hospital." Replied Toshiro. "So how's your day? Did you come here to tutor me? Or…" Toshiro gave a shy smile to Momo. "You miss me?" He finished not looking to her.

"I miss you?" Momo asked seriously. Toshiro's happy mood turned into a little depressed so he just nods feeling embarrass for asking that question and tries to continue reading. Momo then smile and move toward Toshiro. "Of course I did!" She said in a loud happy manner before embracing Toshiro in her warm arms. "I miss the little Shiro who always tease me and make grumpy faces." With these words, Toshiro feel contented.

After two days, Toshiro was allowed to move out of the hospital but wasn't allowed to go to school. On those past days that he's absent, Momo keeps visiting him and lectures him about what she taught. A day before Friday, Momo failed to visit him making him a little sad but it wasn't that bad at all, his classmates visit him and start to find him as the coolest guy in the campus.

"You are so great! I can't believe we're classmates!" Remarked his friend before hitting his back jokingly.

"You're the girls' ultimate crush ever since they knew your legacy of defeating that harsh team!" Remarked again by his another friend.

"Well, I didn't actually intend to do that, It was just because…" Toshiro looked at his friend in the corner of his room who has been insulted during that time. He smiles shyly like he's thanking Toshiro. "I don't want to see a close person to me being bullied…" They all stay with Toshiro that day. It was an awesome day for him making friends that fast. They play video games, somewhat read educational books but some of his classmates brought porn magazines but he tried not to take a glance though he was force.

Before leaving one of his friends secretly talk to him. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes… But a secret is something to be keep so I won't ask you to tell me." He answered though he's a little tempted to know.

"Well… This secret of mine has something to do with you." His friend said trying to tempt him more. Toshiro didn't reply. "Now, do you want to know?" Still Toshiro didn't answer. "Do you know Karin?" Hearing Karin's name made a sudden change in his mood.

"So, what's my concern to her?" Snapped Toshiro as if not interested. _I bet she says negatuve things about me._ He thought.

"Karin has a crush on you!" His friend said loudly getting the attention of his other friends. Toshiro's eyes widen like he can't believe it but it seems that his friend is serious. "You know what? Karin keeps on protecting your name over the men's soccer team. She kept saying, "It's no coincidence or luck, its talent!" Oh, I envy you!" His other friends laugh and start to tease him.

"You're kidding…" He whispered in a low voice while staring blankly in the air as his friends tap him in the back and tease him happily like congratulating him for winning Karin's heart.

**End**


	7. Smartest and Coolest

**Just Wait For Me**

Momo is Toshiro's friend and protector since she's six years older than him. He also has a secret crush on her. Upon entering college, Momo left her town and Toshiro. Years later, the two met again but now, Momo's a teacher and Toshiro's her student.

**Chapter 6- The Smartest and Coolest**

"I love you…" Whispered a voice from Toshiro's behind. He turned his back and sees his classmates laughing while pointing outside the door of their classroom during their lunch time. He sees Karin walking with a cute girl who seems to be the same age as her. "Ka… rin…" Teased his classmate. Seeing her didn't give him any kind of excitement so he just ignores his classmates and starts to read a new chapter in their lesson though he noticed one of his classmates stare at the girl with Karin.

"People start to think that you have a crush on that new student, Karin." Said the polite girl with Karin.

"Hey! Don't tell me you also believe them?!" Cried Karin. The girl smiles and nod "yes". "Yuzu!" She blushed and leaves Yuzu away.

"My sister is already falling into someone." Whispered Yuzu happily to her self. She immediately walks passed Toshiro's room and sees him concentrating in reading. Toshiro noticed her and looked to her direction but she was already gone. "Cool guy… He must also be smart." Yuzu said as she put her hands together. "I have to do something so that they'll end up together." She finished energetically and motivated.

"Hello Yuzu, the bell already rang and classes are about to start, aren't you going back to your room?" Asked Momo upon seeing her outside her advisory classroom.

"Oh! I didn't hear the bell! I'm going back now! Thank you for reminding me ma'am HInamori." Yuzu run towards her room with ideas playing in her mind.

Momo opens the door. Upon entering, Toshiro welcomed her with a sweet look and greeted her in a formal way like a good student to a teacher. "I hope you're all full because we have an activity today regarding physics, I hope you study the lessons we tackled last week and read the new chapter we're about to discuss." The class starts to make annoyed faces since they didn't read anything. "I want you to group yourselves. Four members per group." She said in a loud voice before writing her instructions in the board.

"Ma'am!"

"Yes?" Momo asked though she's facing the board as she continues writing. "What is it?" She finished turning back to them.

"We're 41; one member wouldn't have any group." Said one of her student.

"Oh, is that so…" Momo looked at them. Toshiro raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I can work alone." He said confidently.

"But this activity requires four people; well I'll just have to allow one group to have five members." Momo said. Toshiro sit down looking at her. It seems that she doesn't have any trust in his capability. "What I want you to do is to choose a specific site here in our campus and try to apply the trigonomical method in measuring your chosen site." She sees someone opening a book from the back. "I have discussed this to you last week and I also told you to read and study so I won't allow you to open your books while doing this activity. You are all seniors that's why I am expecting much from you." Instructed Momo strictly. "Do not worry; this is a group work so you can help one another."

Everybody went out of the room and into their destined location. "Can they finish it for one hour?" She asked her self feeling a little mean to her students. "She looked down the window and sees her student going on separate ways.

"You're kidding!" Cried one of Toshiro's classmates. "One hour isn't enough to work on that soccer field!"

"I bet you only want to go there because Karin might be practicing there… If that's the reason then we'll definitely measure it!" Teased his friend.

"Don't tell me you like that stupid girl who always plays the lead star…" Snapped another. He scratches his bright red hair while looking around.

"I don't like her and stop teasing me to her because I don't like her!" Cried Toshiro going to the soccer field alone.

After 45 minutes, the classroom starts to be filled with 3rd year students. They continue computing and sketching their work.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Momo. She looked around and didn't see Toshiro and his group mates. "Where is Hitsugaya and his friends?"

"They said they'll be measuring the soccer field." Answered a student while writing.

"What? I didn't tell them to measure that massive site. Any place will do." Momo said though nobody commented. _What is he thinking? Is he trying to make name here as the smartest and coolest who can do everything?_ Thought Momo concern. After a minute or two, five students entered the room with dust and sweat all over their body. They went to their proper seats and finished their work together. "Did you finish your activity? I'll be collecting your papers before the bell ring."

"Yes ma'am." They answered together. When the bell rings, the students start to leave the room. Momo's arranging the papers. She gets her eraser but Toshiro gets it first and erase her writing on the board.

"Aren't you going home yet?"

"I will, after I finish erasing." Replied Toshiro actively. Momo stood quiet in her place so he tried to think of something to talk about. "Why didn't you visit me yesterday?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Well…"

"Oh, I know. You didn't visit me because you don't want my classmates to know that we're childhood friends because they'll think that you'll be bias, right?" Momo didn't speak and smile fakely for what Toshiro said isn't really her reason. "Don't worry; nobody from this school will know that until I graduated." He continued. When he's done erasing, Momo gets the eraser from his hand and starts to walk out the room. Toshiro gets his bag from his seat and followed her. "Are you going home?"

"Not yet, I still have papers to check." Answered Momo. When they're near the faculty and Toshiro's still following her, she already spoke. "Why are you following me?" She asked half serious. "You can go home already, our class is finished. Go home and study your lessons, we'll have a test next Friday."

"I know but I just want to walk you home, I'll wait for you." Answered Toshiro.

"You can't wait for me; I'll be going home late. I have so much work; I'm going to check today's activity made by 6 classes."

"I can wait." Was Toshiro's immediate reply. "Remember years ago? I always wait for you outside your school for hours just to walk with you."

"Don't be stubborn; you're not a kid anymore so go home!" Cried Momo. The faculty door suddenly opens and Kira saw them. "Kira…" Whispered Momo surprisingly feeling a little nervous. Kira looked at Toshiro though Toshiro removed his eyes from him. Kira's eyebrows raised.

"Any problem Mr. Hitsugaya? It's already 5 in the afternoon, I think you should go home before darkness fill the sky, you don't have any vehicle with you so it'll be dangerous." Warned Kira. Toshiro didn't answer and instead looked at Momo.

_I'll definitely walk Momo home. It'll be dangerous for her to go home alone too._ Thought Toshiro.

"Momo, Shuuhei called." Started Kira getting Momo and Toshiro's attention. "He told me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you outside the school at 5:30. He said he'll be treating you to dinner and apologize because he wasn't able to see you yesterday." Toshiro was slightly hurt by this revelation. He tried to move but it seems he's stuck in his place feeling helpless. Jealousy starts to surround his somewhat fragile heart.

"Thank you… for telling me." Before leaving, Kira gave a last, mysterious glance at Toshiro then left them and went inside the faculty.

"So you have a date tonight, you lied; you said you have works to finish." Toshiro said coldly trying not to show his true feelings.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Momo. She doesn't know why she lied either and why she is afraid of Toshiro knowing that she is dating someone. She wants to explain but the words from her mouth won't come out since she doesn't know either what to tell or how to make things clearer for Toshiro.

"I thought we're friends, friends don't keep secret from one another and besides…" Toshiro was about to continue but he's hesitating and instead leave Momo in the hallway. Feeling hurt, he walks fast. As he continues walking he bumped into Yuzu in the field. Yuzu fell on the grassy ground but didn't seem to be hurt. She stands up.

"Hello!" She greeted energetically but then she noticed something in his eyes. "Are those… tears?"

Not realizing it, tears fall from his two eyes. He wipes his eyes with his bare hands and realized that he's crying. "I'm… Crying?"

"Yes… You're crying… But… Why?" Asked Yuzu feeling concern and curious as she continue to watch Toshiro.

**End**


End file.
